Aquel Romance de Circo
by Sra Cullen Grey
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Un amor de juventud que pudo haber sido perfecto, y tras años de aquello, sigue siendo evocado. Preparate para ser testigo de un verano intenso, hermoso, inolvidable. Y condenadamente triste, que marcará el corazón como marcó el de Edward y Bella. Si no te gustan los finales tristes, esto no es lo tuyo...


**ADAPTACIÓN:** Un amor de juventud que pudo haber sido perfecto. Preparate para ser testigo de un verano intenso, hermoso, inolvidable. Y condenadamente triste. Si no te gustan los finales tristes, **esto no es lo tuyo...**

* * *

Capítulo I:

No podía haberme imaginado _jamás_ que ese verano iba a ser distinto. Tan distinto. La casa estaría allí mirando, hacia abajo, la Playa de la La Push y, al frente, la quieta bahía azul. Era hermosa nuestra casa, entre eucaliptos y sicomoros, con su primer piso de piedra canteada, la aparente fragilidad de los altos de tablas de pino y su techumbre de tejuelas de alerce oscuras y levantiscas. Pintadas de blanco las maderas tingladas y las franjas de cemento que unían las piedras con un brochazo errático, y de azul las ventanas y los postigos.

Era muy fría, sobre todo cuando la neblina desmadejaba sobre Forks un manto denso y abrazador durante las noches. La sala de estar y el comedor conformaban un solo gran ámbito presidido por una chimenea que iba de muro a muro. Sin embargo, de ese fogón no podía esperarse una temperatura satisfactoria; el tiraje era excesivo, se llevaba consigo buena parte de la calidez y, además, no siempre era posible estirar el presupuesto para disponer generosamente de leña. Teníamos que cuidarla, hacerla durar. La tía Sue, menos friolenta que mi madre, se encargaba de racionar los troncos y enviarnos a la cama si después de comida nos hacíamos los demorosos frente a la chimenea. "Si quieren calentarse, a acostarse", nos decía.

Ese año llegamos a la estación de Forks al atardecer. Como siempre, hicimos trasbordo en el ramal de Portland, después de tres horas de viaje desde Phoenix. Ahí estaban a la espera la pequeña y negra locomotora a carbón y sus dos o tres carros azules, antiquísimos, desvencijados, venidos algún día directamente de la belle époque a traquetear aquí, en la costa de finis terrae, con sus coloridas ventanucas de vitreaux, sus farolitos acampanados y el cielo de semibóveda ribeteado de una reiterada flor de lis. El trasbordo era turbulento. Los pasajeros que iban a Forks excedían sobradamente la capacidad del par de carros, y éstos eran abordados por un gentío que luchaba frenético por conseguir un asiento.

Llevábamos varias maletas. Con mi amigo Ben Cheney usaríamos ahora esos bultos como corazas y armas abrecamino. Al rato, íbamos ya por la trocha angosta hacia Forks, y en la fugitiva delantera se nos aparecía, en los recodos, la locomotora: briosa, su penacho negro dibujando volutas en el aire, oscuras estelas en el viento.

-Cierren las ventanas, niños, nos estamos llenando de hollín - Dijo mi madre, Renee, quien habla mientras se cubre la cabeza con un pañuelo. De pronto el tren disminuye la velocidad hasta detenerse. La vía férrea presenta tramos cubiertos de arena; las dunas posan sobre los rieles el ribete de su falda y es necesario remover el obstáculo a fuerza de lentas paladas. El cansancio nos invade.

Ben dormita y yo recuerdo a Tanya Denali. La veré otra vez este año, quizá mañana mismo, y entonces sí acaso me atreveré. Si no me encuentro con ella en la Playa de La Push, de seguro estará en la tarde en la terraza del Hotel de Portland, para el bailoteo. También podría ir hasta su casa, pero ya conversé sobre esto con Ben y su consejo me pareció, como de costumbre, muy sabio:

-No conviene demostrar demasiado interés, hombre, las mujeres se empachan si uno se pone hostigoso. Claro que si me ando con mucho tiento, como el verano pasado, me puedo ir otra vez en banda. ¡Bien lucido estaría!

Tengo que aprovechar el mes de enero, porque en la primera semana de febrero nos vamos con mi amigo al campo de sus padres en el Norte en Monte Patria.

-¡Niño, estás durmiendo despierto! -Dice mi madre Esme. Empieza a bajar algunos bultos, que vamos llegando.

Es la voz de mi tía Sue que nos empuja. El carro es invadido por esa inquietud alerta que precede a las llegadas. El tren avanza en línea recta, cada vez más lento, atravesando el sector de las primeras urbanizaciones. A pesar de que el crepúsculo está encima, se distinguen varios bañistas rezagados regresando a las casas o residenciales. Se los divisa embozados en sus toallas, traspasados de frío.

Corre un viento que levanta polvaredas del camino y mece los árboles, agitándoles las copas con enviones vigorosos. Es la ventolera de Forks que, según una arraigada convicción muy contradicha por la realidad, sólo dura tres días. Ojalá hayamos llegado en su última jornada y no en la primera. La locomotora entra bufando al tramo que antecede a la estación.

El trayecto hasta nuestra casa es largo y, aunque asciende progresivamente, no deja de ser muy cansador después de más de cinco horas en tren. Una vez que el mozo de equipaje descarga de su carro la totalidad de los bultos y maletas, mi madre saca el llaverón. Porfía un tanto con la cerradura. La puerta se abre. Un postigo, que con la ayuda del viento se la ha ganado a su picaporte, se bate arriba, azotándose intermitentemente.

Una humedad añeja y helada nos recibe en el interior, los muros de piedra parecen rezumarla.

-Ya, niños: lo primero, hacer sus camas. Nosotras les preparamos un caldo y una sartén de huevos revueltos; será todo por hoy y dense con una piedra en el pecho, que por mí me iría de sopetón a las sábanas.

Así nos dice tía Sue mientras se afana abriendo los sacos de lona, de los que va extrayendo la ropa de cama con mucho cuidado, porque al centro, muellemente protegidos, vienen los frascos de mermeladas de mora y damasco.

-Anda, sube, Edward, cierra ese postigo, antes de que nos eche la casa abajo -me indica mi madre, entrando en la cocina con un par de paquetes.

Alguien golpea la puerta; es el cuidador que vive en un sitio a la media cuadra y se encarga de vigilar fuera de temporada las casas de las manzanas circundantes.

-¿Cómo lo ha tratado el año, señor Black? ¿Alguna novedad?

-Todo tranquilo, señora.

-Oye -me dice Ben- podríamos darnos una vueltecita.

-¡Están locos! ¡Si tienen todo el verano por delante! -alega mi madre.

Una hora más tarde al silencio de la casa sólo lo interrumpen el viento en los follajes y el rumor del mar y sus rompientes en la Playa de la Push, aunque esos murmullos y esas olas son, a su modo, parte del mismo silencio. Mi amigo Ben, que quería darse una vueltecita, se duerme tan pronto apoya la cabeza en su almohada. No alcanzamos a hacer planes para mañana. Sé que a él le gusta su poco la hermana de Tanya; ojalá sea más que un poco y funcione por ahí la cosa: la unión hace la fuerza. Claro que él tiene a su novia en Phoenix, pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Enseguida, y hasta quedarme dormido, me puse a pensar en Tanya, en sus ojos de avellana, su pelo cobrizo, su figura tan llenita y sus pecas. Recuerdo que por el escote se le ven avanzar hacia abajo. ¿Será posible que esté así todo su cuerpo? Bueno, este verano será para nosotros dos.

¡Ah, ese verano! Cuán lejos estaba aquella noche de intuir siquiera _un asomo de lo que iba a tocarme vivir..._

Han transcurrido años desde entonces y las imágenes no son todas tan claras como desearía. Pero mi memoria registra muchos momentos con precisión y claridad diáfanas.

El tiempo se torna, para esas evocaciones, transparente, y el pasado en esos tramos se ilumina como si una luz poderosa lo enfocara desde cerca. No me refiero sólo a los rostros, las situaciones, los lugares y las palabras de la boca, sino también a aquellos otros lenguajes que el alma descifra en los gestos, las inflexiones de la voz, los talantes, las miradas y, por cierto, en los silencios...

La primera vez que la vi, ella iba en una lancha de pescadores. Yo nadaba muy lentamente, de espaldas, desde la Playa de La Push, donde me esperaban Tanya, su hermana Irina y Ben. Sobre la incisiva proa de la embarcación se destacó, de súbito ante mi vista y como una aparición entre el mar y el cielo, la estampa de esa muchacha que me sonreía.

Sostenía inmutable la sonrisa en sus labios y me miraba. Estaba viéndola nítidamente. Yo iba más bien flotando que nadando, apenas impulsándome con el aleteo de los pies mientras el escaso movimiento de las manos lo destinaba a mantener mi cabeza y torso sin sumergirse. Esa mañana tenía un sol jubiloso, el cielo le pertenecía enteramente. La embarcación surcaba las aguas con parsimonia, acunada por las ondulaciones leves de la bahía; el viento había emigrado la noche anterior y, en consecuencia, era calma la respiración del mar.

No sé cuánto duró el paso de la lancha al directo alcance de mi vista. Probablemente fue un minuto o un poco más. Cuando desapareció, me quedé flotando sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por avanzar, experimentando una sensación inaugural. Y por un lapso también fue como si la siguiera viendo.

Ella tenía el cabello castaño miel, abundante, un haz que continuaba hasta la cintura por un solo lado; no lo prendía con horquillas ni lo sujetaba ninguna cinta, caía nada más, apegándose entre el cuello y el hombro con la más natural sinuosidad. Sus ojos eran grandes, verde esmeralda. Su mirada y su sonrisa tenían un vínculo de belleza inocente, un candor delicado y complaciente que no había visto yo jamás antes y un imán, un extraño imán.

No me formulé estas reflexiones durante el paso de la desconocida en la barca, no. Viví esos momentos en una especie de umbral de encantamiento que no dejaba lugar a la razón. Fue más tarde, cuando la vi por segunda vez, que mi mente especuló sobre esos ojos y esa sonrisa. También procuré, más adelante, conversar con Ben sobre el asunto, aunque ya estaba presintiendo la aspereza de comunicación que iba a suministrarme casi todo lo que se relacionara con ella. El caso es que esa mañana la lancha se alejó tan lentamente como había aparecido. Lo último que me llamó la atención de la muchacha fueron su vestimenta y su cuerpo.

Llevaba una camiseta de algodón, sin mangas, gruesa y ordinaria, de tono anaranjado, vieja y notoriamente desteñida; una prenda similar a las que yo había visto en muchos pescadores de la zona. Sus brazos eran largos, fuertes y bronceados, apoyaba uno sobre el borde de la embarcación y el otro sobre sus rodillas. Como iba en esa suerte de banquillo alto y triangular que remata en la proa, pude también distinguir el corto pantalón de mezclilla del que nacían sus muslos firmes y torneados.

En el cuerpo de la muchacha había una consistencia vigorosa, que advertí no sólo en sus brazos y piernas sino, a la vez, en todo su talante, en su postura, en el asentamiento de la cabeza, en sus pechos que insinuaban en la camiseta dos anchas combas levantiscas. A los remos, y no parecía muy ducho con ellos, iba un hombre mayor, de pelo corto, parejo y gris. La lancha se distanciaba. Sentí frío. Me puse a nadar de pecho hacía una roca y gané los treinta metros que me separaban de ella con apuro; quería entrar en calor y, acaso inconscientemente, regresar a ese aquí y ahora del que me había enajenado la desconocida.

Un oleaje peligroso embestía la roca con ímpetu irregular, haciendo difícil abordarla, ya que tenía además una escollera con salientes filudos. Era necesario allegarse con cautela, a la espera de alguna marea alta y suave que lo condujese a uno sin violencia. Cuando tal oleaje se produjo, quedé a salvo con medio cuerpo arriba, sobre la roca; Tanya me ofreció su mano y al punto estuve sentado junto a mis amigos.

-Tienes los labios morados -me dijo Tanya.

-Oh, sí, pero ya entraré en calor -le contesté; tiritaba y quería tomar sol un rato antes de volver al agua.

-No se te quita lo friolento, y es porque eres flaco. Estás más flaco que el año pasado -me miró con cariño y agregó-: y más crecido, sí, mucho más crecido.

-Pero sigue igualito de ganso -acotó Ben, enlazando a Irina por los hombros.

-Y tú, igual de coqueto -intervino ella-. Ya, suéltame.

-No seas tontita, ¿no vez que es un gesto protector?

Ella se liberó del abrazo con un rápido y esquivo ademán.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! -exclamó Ben, no sin cierta exasperación-. ¡La intocable!

-Cuando estabas flotando por ahí a medio camino casi me pareció que te habías quedado dormido -me dijo Tanya.

-No, estaba nada más soñando.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, Tanya, nada...

Esa noche, cuando Ben estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, decidí contarle sobre mi visión.

-¿Sabes? -le dije-, en la mañana vi a una chica en la playa La Push.

-¡Una! Había cientos...

-Es que ésta, mira, quiero hablarte de ésta que te digo. ¡Era tan bonita!

-Siempre hay muchas requete buenas en La Push, hombre, y nosotros, par de tarados, perdiendo el tiempo con las hermanitas Denali.

-Escúchame, Ben.

-Sí, pero antes dime: ¿qué se cree Irina? ¿Que tengo lepra? No le voy a dar muchas más oportunidades, por algo me parezco a Tirone Power y...

-Ben.

-Sí, hombre.

-No puedes imaginarte cómo es la niña que vi en la mañana, no podrías tener la menor idea.

-Ya, ya. ¿Le hablaste?

-No, sólo la vi.

-Tarado, no tienes remedio.

-Pero es que es muy difícil de explicar; porque...

Hasta ahí no más llegué con la frase; no sería posible comunicarle a Ben lo que me había sucedido si ni yo mismo era capaz de comprenderlo. Parece que algo en el tono de mi voz hizo reaccionar a mi amigo: se incorporó en la cama, encendió la lámpara del velador y me miró atentamente.

-Vaya, vaya, te tocó de veras, ¿ah? -hablaba en voz baja y con repentina seriedad, cosa que agradecí para mis adentros.-Podríamos estar ante un caso flagrante de amor a primera vista -continuó-. Mañana la verás otra vez y le hablaremos.

-Supónte que no la encontremos.

-Nadie se hace humo aquí, hombre, todo el mundo anda por las mismas partes, todos se encuentran y reencuentran.

Ben tenía razón. Pero no en este caso. No vi al día siguiente a mi desconocida. Ni al subsiguiente. Y su imagen arraigada en mi mente no abandonaba su lugar; por el contrario, crecía allí, nutriendo mis deseos de volver a verla. Mi amigo empezó a fatigarse con lo que llamaba mi obsesión.

-Eso es lo que es, hombre, una obsesión paranoica, una fijación muy enfermiza.

-Dijiste que podría ser amor a primera vista, según recuerdo -me defendí.

-¡Ah, no! Ya no pienso eso, he cambiado el diagnóstico. ¿Sabes por qué? Escucha, el amor a primera vista es recíproco, siempre agarra a la pareja, a los dos por igual, y esta chiquilla, si es que existe y no es una alucinación tuya, no hace nada por dejarse ver otra vez, no le pone ni pizca de empeño, lo cual indica que tú le importas un reverendo cuete.

Asentí en silencio. Yo había conseguido con mi amigo que anduviéramos esos días de un lado para otro, con cualquier pretexto, procurando así que se produjese mi ansiado reencuentro. Caminamos por todas las playas desde la costanera que nace en La Push.

Al atardecer estuvimos los primeros en la terraza del Hotel, recorrimos bosques y también recorrimos los juegos frente a la estación. Y nada. Mi desconocida parecía haberse esfumado de Forks. A casi todos los paseos íbamos con las hermanas Denali. Ellas no se explicaban esta desatada compulsión turística nuestra, pero no ponían objeciones; eran atléticas las Denali, de otro modo nos habrían parado el carro qué rato.

Irina estaba algo más permisiva con Ben, lo cual jugó en mi contra porque mi amigo quiso ya jornadas más quietas.

-Las tenemos a punto a estas hermanitas, hombre, ya basta de buscar a esa extraña.

-Sólo nos queda un sitio donde no hemos ido -argumenté.

-¡Ya basta!

-Uno solo, Ben.

-Bueno, bueno...

-Pero está un pocón lejos.

-Ya, dime.

-Port Angeles.

-¡Port Angeles! Estás loco, Edward, ahí hay puros pescadores. Es una caleta, tú sabes, y tendríamos que arrendar caballos para llegar allí.

-A las Denali les encantaría el paseo.

-Basta -me miró fijamente-. A ver, a ver, hombre. ¿No será tu chiquilla hija de pescadores?-Como no le respondi, insistió: -Sí o no.

-Podría ser -le dije-, podría ser.

Entre resignado y comprensivo, Ben asintió.

-Está bien -dijo-, iremos.

Pero no iba a ser necesario...

Esa noche cenamos más temprano que de costumbre en casa. Mi madre había preparado una Paella "a la chilena" que estaba sabrosa. Ben y yo supimos que el papá de las Denali había llegado de Santiago ese mismo día en la tarde, lo cual suscitó en nosotros la generosidad de cederle la compañía de sus hijas.

-Han estado ustedes muy flojones este año para la pesca y el marisqueo -hizo notar la tía Sue-. Hemos tenido que comprar todos los ingredientes de la paella; no nos han traído nada.

-Es que estamos dedicados a pescas mayores -saltó Ben.

-No me cabe duda -opinó mi madre-, y parece que es en familia la cosa.

Después del postre, Ben me llamó a un lado y me dijo en voz baja:

-Tenemos que conversar, y como estas señoras están un poco intrusas y uno tiene que ser respetuoso, más vale que nos vayamos a otra parte.

Estuve de acuerdo.

-Vamos a un lugar diferente, donde no nos topemos con gente conocida; quiza en el casino de Forks.

Una buena ocurrencia. Ese casino era un establecimiento que tenía su especie de doble vida. Durante el día funcionaba como restaurante, vendiendo al mesón bebidas, helados y empanadas de mariscos para la muchachada mientras los mayores se sentaban a jugar a los dados o a las cartas, tomando pisco sour o vainas ajerezadas. Alrededor de las diez de la noche el lugar experimentaba una transfiguración: adquiría aires de ordinaria quinta de recreo.

-De lo que quiero hablarte es de Irina, como supondrás -me decía Ben.

-No tenía la menor sospecha -le contesté-, se ven ustedes de lo más bien, sin asomo de problemas.

-Por lo mismo, hombre, tú sabes que yo en Phoenix tengo mi...

-Pero, Ben -lo interrumpí-, no me vas a decir que tú sufres de monogamia aguda.

-El problema es que...

-No hay problema alguno -me envalentoné-. Las Denali viven lejos, así que puedes escribirte con Irina y nadie va a soltar el soplo. Qué te pasa, hombre, acuérdate de tu parecido a Tyrone Power.

Ben movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Mira -continué-, el año pasado yo le escribí a Tanya, y si bien yo no tenía novia, me di cuenta de que sería posible tener de a dos.

-No te diste cuenta de nada, Alex, porque ésa era una pura especulación. La conciencia, sabes, es una voz muy jodida y, además, Ttanya ni siquiera te contestó...

Entramos por la terraza hacia el interior del casino; como aún no era muy tarde, quedaban varias mesas libres. Nos ubicamos en la más alejada de los parlantes, que atronaban un mambo.

-Lo que ocurre, Edward, es que cuando uno siente de veras, siente en serio, no se puede estar con dos a la vez, no se puede jugar. Somos cautivados por una fuerza que nos lleva en una sola dirección y hacia una sola persona, y todo lo demás, todas las demás pierden su sentido...

Y yo, que al principio lo escuché con atención, empecé a distraerme observando a mi alrededor sin que él advirtiera mi desinterés. Mi amigo tenía a veces la mala costumbre de ponerse a dictar cátedra como el viejo más experimentado.

Entonces, de pronto, la vi. Tres mesas más allá, hacia la salida, estaba ella. Podía contemplarla claramente; los parroquianos situados entre ella y nosotros no se interponían y los cilindros de neón apegados al cielo del casino alumbraban todo el ámbito. Era ella otra vez, con sus largos cabellos castaño miel y sus grandes ojos esmeralda, y esa sonrisa fija y sólidamente ingenua que le imprimía a la boca una tenue pero notoria curvatura hacia arriba, quedándose prendida en las comisuras.

-¡Hey, Edward! -Ben me desconectó bruscamente de mi estado de absoluta contemplación-. Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Comprendes ahora lo que te digo?

-Ella está aquí -musité.

-¿Qué dices? Habla como hombre, ¿qué te pasa?

-Es ella, está aquí -le respondí ahora con claridad.

-Pues, fantástico. ¡Salud! Es tu oportunidad, ya le hablaremos o la sacas a bailar, eso es.

Tuve que apretar con firmeza la oreja de mi jarra para que el temblor de mis manos no se hiciera ostensible.

-No, Ben, ahora no, no quiero hacer nada.

-Te has vuelto loco tú; hemos trotado durante tres días de un lado para otro buscando a esta chiquilla y sales con que vas a desaprovechar la ocasión.

-Te lo digo en serio.

-Estás malo de la cabeza. A ver, ¿dónde está? ¿Cuál es?

Se la señalé. En esos momentos ella y el mismo hombre de pelo gris corto con quien iba aquella mañana en la embarcación se habían puesto de pie y avanzaban hacia la pista de baile. En su mesa quedó una pareja formada por una mujer mayor y un muchacho adolescente. De los parlantes brotó musica y otros parroquianos se animaron al baile. Ella venía abrazada por el hombre de una manera que me pareció paternal; sí, ese tipo tenía que ser su padre: más que la doblaba en edad, su cabeza pelo por medio era cana y, de veras, la traía de un modo protector.

-Francamente, amigo -oí decir a Ben-, tu chiquilla es un bombón. ¡Un bombonazo!-La posesividad implícita en ese "tu chiquilla" me inundó de júbilo. -Y perdóname, pero ahora me explico que te haya rayado el coco, y créeme que sólo por respeto a nuestra antigua amistad no me le echo encima. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Mírala cómo baila!

En la pista la muchacha se había separado de su maduro acompañante para iniciar el baile, acercándose desde cierta distancia para volver a alejarse al compás de la pieza. Contoneándose al vaivén, levantaba a media altura los brazos, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, nada más alzándola un poco, pero lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara expuesto a la luz. La sonrisa, ese dulce y amoroso gesto suyo en el que también participaba la pureza de su mirada verde, se mantenía inalterable en su cara para acentuarse, única y fugazmente, cuando él le decía algo. Yo percibía que él la miraba con cariño y que, sin duda, las palabras que le hablaba eran gratas; sí, la actitud de ese hombre con ella era amable; no se desprendía de ahí nada que se aproximara siquiera al más leve entendimiento adulto entre un hombre y una mujer. Y esto se hacía aún más manifiesto por la naturaleza de la música afrolatinoamericana que estaban bailando; la sensualidad que le es tan propia y la cumbia parecía haber sido mutada, por esa pareja, en una pura gracia.

Así, desprovista de su voluptuosidad, la pieza la convertían ellos en una mera travesura. Y, nuevamente, era esa sonrisa suya la que permeaba de inocencia todos sus actos, ya fuese ella sobre una barca, ya estuviera -como aquí- al centro de la pista jugando con ese ritmo.

De pronto Ben, quien tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima, dijo:

-Oye, oye, Edward, ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Sí?

-Eh... No sé cómo explicártelo, pero hay algo, cómo decirte, algo raro en tu chica.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué sería?

-Bueno... No lo tengo claro, pero hay algo, sí, hay algo en su manera de reír que no sé, no sé.

-No seas tonto -reaccioné-, es de lo más lindo que ella tiene.

-¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto -le confirmé con un tono muy serio.

-Tal vez estoy equivocado, pero fíjate, hombre.

-¿En qué quieres que me fije?

-Bueno, perdona, pero me da la impresión de que esta chica, bueno, parece que está siempre con esa sonrisa. Y bien, pero la tiene como pegada, no sé, o es sólo una impresión equivocada... Olvídalo, sí, es mejor.

En esos momentos el hombre le dijo algo a ella que debió resultarle muy divertido, porque estalló en una carcajada larga y cantarina, muy cantarina. Aproveché de hacerle notar a Jaime esa variación.

-Ah, sí, sí, pero mírala: otra vez quedó igual que antes. ¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta?

Tenía razón, ella retomaba a su sonrisa y yo sentí que eso me encantaba. Ella lo invadía todo de una suave complacencia con ese gesto que era una sola y misma cosa con su tierna manera de mirar.

-Es tan bonita -dije.

Para Ben, ése era mi último comentario sobre la materia y él lo entendió de inmediato así. Imperaba entre nosotros el implícito código de hombres, y la norma era no hacer referencias molestas sobre la muchacha a quien uno quiere bien. Pero sus palabras sobre la sonrisa de ella iban a quedar vivas dentro de mí. Y habría de recordarlas al día siguiente. A pesar del tácito acuerdo, esa conversación nos empañó la noche. Al término de una segunda cerveza que bebimos más bien en silencio, Ben me dijo:

-Tengo sueño, hombre. Si no piensas sacarla a bailar, podríamos irnos.

Asentí y pedimos la cuenta. Seguramente, mi amigo seguía sin explicarse que yo no aprovechara la ocasión para realizar una aproximación a la muchacha, y hacer algo por conocerla. Desde luego, era muy posible y a nadie le habría extrañado que yo me acercara a ella y la sacara a bailar. Era muy frecuente ahí que los hombres tomaran esa iniciativa, pero algunas cosas me paralizaron el ánimo: la presencia de ese mocetón que la acompañaba en su mesa junto al hombre de pelo gris y la mujer madura, el temor de ser rechazado y quedar en ridículo ante Ben después de habérmelo pasado días transmitiendo sobre la muchacha desconocida.

Y una timidez inusitada que provenía de lo diferente que era ella y de la desmesurada forma en que continuaba impresionándome. Todo eso me inhibió y dentro de mí sentí, como una leve compensación, la seguridad de que volvería a rencontrarme con ella.

-Bueno, ahora sí que estamos listos -dijo Ben. Nos pusimos de pie y avanzamos hacia la salida. Cuando pasamos junto a su mesa hubiera querido mirarle la cara de cerca, pero estaba sentada de espaldas al pasillo. Escuché, sí, la serpentina un poco monocorde de su risa.

Quizá demasiado monocorde.


End file.
